Writing On The Wall
by Skyla Ishiyama
Summary: Sequel to Dazed and Confused. Her hope shatters as she reads the words from Yumi. Having no hope she writes a 'message'... Onesided femslash oneshot R and R Rating to be safe


A/N: OK, this is the sequel to Dazed and Confused. Anyways, this is a depressing, onesided-femslash oneshot, kinda like Dazed and confused XD. I don't own anything, this is in Aelita's point of veiw, but if you love angst, you'll love this. I'm just depressed, so I put it in writing. Poor Aelita. Warning: Character Death.

**Writing on the Wall**

I stared at my computer screen as my vision blurred. I knew I didn't have a chance; things like this were always too good to come true. My hope sprung up when Ulrich and her broke it off, but I was still sorting out my thoughts, and I'd lost the chance.

Yumi: You still there, Aelita?

Aelita: Yeah…sorry…

Yumi: Is everything alright?

Aelita: Of course, everything always is.

Yumi: What's wrong?

Aelita: Nothing

Aelita: Really it's nothing.

Yumi: What's wrong!

Aelita: Everything!

Yumi: …

Aelita: I lost a battle no one but I knew I was fighting.

Yumi?

Aelita: You like Odd, I lost Yumi.

Yumi: How?

Aelita: I love you!

She was silent; I started to regret I said that.

Aelita: I can understand if you never want to speak to me again, never see me again. I'm just gonna go now…

I signed off and let the tears fall. It wasn't fair. I lost.

_Hope life's been good to you_

_since you've been gone_

_I'm doin' fine now--I've finally moved on_

_It's not so bad--I'm not that sad_

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived_

_I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive_

_I can't complain--I'm free again_

The next day I just stayed in my room. I felt like throwing up, it was the depression I knew. I cried most of the day, slept a little, but my dreams were haunted with images of them together. My phone was receiving texts non-stop. She wanted to know if I was OK. I never checked any after the first one. The first one held the only things I need to know. She liked Odd. It would never work. I was too scared of what the other ones would say. I decided to send her an email.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath--to forget_

Yumi,

I don't know how you feel about me, but I know I love you. I understand that you'd rather date Odd, and I can understand if you never wanted to see me again. I just want you to know that, you're beautiful, and perfect. You have no flaws to me. Even if you're in an oversized T-shirt and jean shorts, you're beautiful. You are the air I breathe, and without you I am nothing. When you hurt, I hurt. When you cry, I cry. I just wanted you to know how I feel. This is goodbye. I love you, Yumi Ishiyama.

3 Aelita 3

_Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night_

_There's no need to worry, I'm really all right_

_I've never looked back--as a matter of fact_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath--to forget_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

_Mmm, no, I've never looked back--_

_as a matter fact_

I pressed send before I could change my mind. I felt like I had been stabbed. _Maybe I should be… _I couldn't help but think. I don't think I can handle this pain. I picked up a knife and tested it's sharpness by sliding it across my wrist. Almost instantly, a line of blood appeared. I wiped it away with my finger. I wrote an 'I' on the wall. I slid the blade across again, this time I applied more pressure. More blood. It didn't clot so easily this time. I continued the writing on the wall. 'Love Yumi, but it could never be. I'm sure no one will miss me, I hope you all live well. This is goodbye.' More cuts bled. I cut one of my main veins. I brought the knife to my throat and cut myself again. My last words were, "I love you, Yumi." _I just couldn't live like this…_Slowly, the life drained from me. The last thing I thought of before I went black was her. The one I loved.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breath--to forget_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

A/N: There you go, tell me what you all think! And don't kill me for killing Aelita... please? Pretty please? I'll...just...run now... Reviewers get Skittles! And Mountain Dew! Unless you don't like those things, then... then... You... get... umm... cookies? How's that sound? Until next time!


End file.
